Fall's Memories
by Umiko Lunita
Summary: DrewxMay Timidez, titubeos, todo lo que caracteriza a un primer amor ¿Que ocurre cuando decides dejarlo todo para irte con tu rival? May nos cuenta a traves de sus recuerdos lo que ha ocurrido con su vida desde su ultima participacion en el Gran Festivab


**Fall's Memories**

**Notas de Lunita:** ¡Hola! Este es mi primer fanfic del fandom de Pokémon, por lo que no sé si está muy bien. He elegido la pareja DrewxMay porque son mis personajes favoritos. Ojalá pudiesen salir más en la serie . Es una cursilada, pero aún así me gustaría saber si pensáis que hay mucho OoC o no. Me sería de gran ayuda para poder progresar. La parte en cursiva es la narrada en primera persona por May. Espero que os guste.

O-o-xXx-o-O

_Querido Ash:_

_¿Te acuerdas de mí? Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos; a veces me da la sensación de que fue ayer cuando nos separamos, y sin embargo, al ver el calendario, me parece que ha pasado una vida desde entonces. Las cosas me van muy bien, no te preocupes. Te escribo porque Drew va a participar en el Gran Festival. Me gustaría mucho que le vieses. Me han contado que has vuelto a Pueblo Paleta para tomarte un descanso. Mándales saludos a tu madre y al profesor Oak de mi parte, ¿vale?._

_Hablando de descansos, ¿Sabes algo de Brock? He oído que sus padres se han retirado como líderes del gimnasio y es posible que les sustituya. Sería genial, ¿no crees?_

_Os echo mucho de menos. Deberíamos quedar algún día para recordar viejos tiempos. Drew y yo acabamos de mudarnos a una casa mas grande, así que tenemos habitaciones de invitados de sobra._

_Espero que puedas contestarme pronto. Cuidate mucho._

_Besos, May_

May cerró el sobre lentamente para después colocarle el sello correspondiente. Suspiró ampliamente. Hacía meses que no podía ver a Drew, aunque éste le había prometido que volvería en cuanto terminase la competición. Le gustaría haberse ido con el a viajar por el mundo y volver a los concursos Pokémon, pero no alguien tenía que atender la casa, el negocio...

Hacía ya más de una hora desde que había terminado las tareas del hogar. Al ser puente, todo el mundo se había ido fuera de la ciudad y tampoco tenía nadie para ir a tomar un café. Se sentía sola por momentos.

Su mente se volvió a enfocar en Drew, preguntándose qué estaría haciendo. Y pensar que cuando eran niños no se podían ni ver. Se rió sólo de recordarlo.

Todo había empezando en su tercer Gran Festival en el que había participado. A May la habían derrotado en cuartos de final, pero Drew había logrado derrotar a todos sus adversarios y se alzaba victorioso con la copa en las manos.

"_Tras la entrega de premios, volví a los camerinos, cogí mis cosas y salí al exterior con la intención de planificar mi siguiente viaje. _

_Había mucha gente por todas partes, y la mayoría se dirigía al Centro Pokémon o a algún hotel cercano. Todo había terminado y me encontraba decepcionada conmigo misma. Tantas horas de entrenamiento, tantos esfuerzos... al final había resultado igual que las otras veces; un fracaso. Estaba abrumada por mi derrota, pero no podía rendirme todavía. De eso estaba segura._

_Quería irme lo antes posible de allí, pero con la multitud era imposible moverse. Así que me escabullí como pude y me fui a un parque cercano donde había practicado un par de días antes un par de movimientos para los preliminares. Era casi invierno, pero los árboles conservaban los colores rojizos del otoño y en el aire se oía el susurro del agua del río todavía sin congelar. En unos días la nieve llegaría y lo cubriría todo con su velo blanco. Igual que me había pasado a mí. Todo era un nuevo comienzo. Una nueva oportunidad de hacerme más fuerte._

_Caminé entre los árboles buscando un lugar tranquilo donde poder sentarme, y reflexionar sobre lo que haría a continuación. Me senté sobre la arena de la orilla, sin demasiada energía. Me sentía agotada. Observé distraídamente la hermosa vegetación de la zona, cuando me di cuenta de que había una persona sentada a unos pocos metros de mí._

_No podía ser..._

_Me acerqué a él sin dar crédito a lo que mis ojos veían ¡Era Drew! ¿Qué estaba haciendo en un lugar como ese?_

_-Hola, Drew -le saludé mientras me sentaba a su lado._

_-Hola -contestó secamente._

_-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar celebrándolo? ¡Que has ganado el Gran Festival!_

_-La verdad, he estado pensando -dijo mirando el reflejo de los últimos rayos del Sol sobre el agua fijamente con sus orbes verdes._

_-¿En qué?_

_-Ahora que ya he conseguido mi meta, creo que ha llegado la hora del cambio. Voy a dejar los concursos -dijo girándose inesperadamente hacia mí._

_-¿¡Qué!-exclamé pegando un bote- ¡No puedes hacer eso!_

_Drew se limitó a sonreír, con la mirada clavada en mis ojos, como si le hiciese gracia mi reacción._

_-Ahora tengo un nuevo objetivo: ¡Voy a crear la primera escuela de coordinadores del mundo entero! -anunció con decisión._

_-¿Una escuela? ¿Por qué?_

_-Porque quiero que los nuevos coordinadores aprendan a sacar el mayor partido de la belleza de cada pokémon; pero lo más importante: que aprendan a ser un equipo y a trabajar como tal -su mirada volvió a clavarse en el agua- todo hubiese sido más fácil si alguien lo explicase desde el princpio, ¿no crees?._

_Forcé una sonrisa. Quería decirle muchas cosas, pero no era el momento. Él ya había tomado una decisión y era muy probable que jamás volviésemos a vernos. Tenía que aceptarlo._

_-Seguro que consigues que se una mucha gente -dije- Tú eres el campeón._

_-No creo que sea para tanto. Tan sólo he tenido suerte._

_-A ver si me das un poco para la próxima vez -dije riéndome, aunque por dentro me estaba deprimiendo._

_-Sí, no estaría mal -asintió con tono de burla- ¿Has decido ya cual es tu siguiente destino?_

_-No, aún no, ¿por qué?_

_-Bueno, me preguntaba si... -dudó un segundo, desviando la mirada a sus tobillos- te gustaría venir conmigo._

_-¿Eh? -pregunté confusa ¿Había escuchado bien?_

_-Quiero decir, hasta que reúna el dinero tengo que seguir viajando y entrenando y... pensé que todo sería más fácil si tuviese a alguien que me ayudase a organizarlo todo._

_Me quedé observándole unos instantes._

_-¿Qué me dices? -preguntó, mirándome con algo parecido a la timidez._

_Iba a negarme. Lo tenía claro. Pero de pronto, me fijé en él, en su cara nerviosa e impaciente que suplicaba una respuesta positiva. Su pelo verdoso hondeaba al viento contrastando con el resto del paisaje. Por primera vez, me perdí en sus ojos verdes._

_Al día siguiente, ambos partimos hacia una nueva región donde nos aguardaban nuevas aventuras."_

Llamaron al timbre. Al abrir la puerta, May se encontró con un enorme ramo de espléndidas rosas rojas. Las cogió con mimo, llevándolas al interor de la casa y colocándolas en un jarrón de cristal. Llevaban un pequeño sobre con una carta:

_Para May._

_Espero que me veas esta tarde, voy a necesitar tu apoyo. Estoy deseando volver a verte. Deséame suerte._

_Te quiero._

_Drew_

No sabía por qué le había enviado aquel regalo, pero no se extrañó. Siempre aparecía con cosas así de vez en cuando. Pese a todo lo que había esperado, Drew había resultado más romántico y cariñoso de lo que aparentaba a simple vista. Pero de eso se había dado cuenta tiempo después de empezar a salir.

"_Conocer a alguien como él llevaba mucho tiempo y además, su carácter solitario y autosuficiente no ayudaba. Aunque había sido él quien me había pedido que le acompañara, se notaba cierta tensión entre nosotros. Tal vez era que nos gustábamos y no lo sabíamos. O tal vez que éramos demasiado jóvenes, pero el caso es que el primer día de viaje apenas hablamos más de lo indispensable. _

_Poco a poco, las cosas fueron cambiando, aunque al principio, no fue para bien. Al día siguiente, nos pasamos media tarde discutiendo por la forma de fabricar los pokecubos y la cosa acabó de una forma extraña:_

_-¿¡Por qué siempre te comportas asi! -me gritó con rabia._

_-¡Porque eres tú! -exclamé, no sin luego quedarme petrificada ¿Acababa de reconocer que con Drew era diferente?._

_Salí corriendo sin atender a razones. Me sentía muy extraña. Tenía un torbellino de sensaciones en mi interior que empezaba a marearme. Me tumbé sobre la cama dándole la espalda a la puerta. No quería verle. No podía ¿Y si descubría lo que sentía por él? Yo lo sabía desde hacía muy poco y todavía no lo había asimilado ¿Seguiría todo siendo igual?_

_No sé cuánto tiempo estuve así tumbada. Recuerdo que por el ojo de buey la luz fue disminuyendo gradualmente quedando únicamente la artificial cuando alguien golpeó a mi puerta._

_-¿Quién es? -pregunté sin muchos ánimos. La puerta se abrió antes de que me contestasen._

_-Soy yo -Dijo Drew acercándose a mí. Yo seguía de espaldas a él, por lo que sólo podía escuchar su voz- no has bajado a cenar._

_-No tengo hambre -contesté todavía sin mirarle._

_Exhaló un profundo y sonoro suspiro. Noté como el colchón se deformaba levemente, haciendo que mi postura se volviese incómoda. Desde donde estaba podía verle por el rabillo de reojo._

_-Escucha, siento lo de antes, ¿vale? -dijo mirando al frente- ¿Por qué no bajamos al restaurante? Te invito si quieres -su tono se volvió conciliador._

_-¡No entiendes nada ¿Verdad? -le reproché._

_Me tapé la boca con la mano nada más acabar de pronunciar aquellas palabras. Él sólo intentaba hacer las paces y yo... me había desahogado con él._

_Se puso en pie y dio la vuelta para mirarme la la cara._

_-Pues sí, estoy bastante perdido -reconoció ligeramente enfadado- me vendría bien que te explicases un poco._

_-Lo siento, Drew -dije sentándome- estoy algo aturdida._

_-Mira, si vamos a viajar juntos, no podemos estar ocultándonos cosas. Dime qué te pasa conmigo -sus ojos se enfocaron sobre los míos, examinándolos con atención._

_-Es que... yo... -no era capaz de hablar con claridad y noté como el calor se me acumulaba en las mejillas. Si le decía la verdad, todo habría terminado._

_-Mira, me da igual lo que sea. Suéltalo -comentó bajando la mirada- Si ya no quieres venir conmigo, lo comprendo._

_-No es eso, es que... yo...-me tapé la cara con las manos- lo siento..._

_Sentí como sus manos rodeaban lentamente las mías y me las retiraba lentamente, colocándolas en su regazo._

_-Hay algo que quieres decirme, ¿verdad?_

_No pude contener las lágrimas, que empezaron a resbalar por mis mejillas con fluidez. _

_-May -me dijo, sonrojándose levemente- ¿Quieres salir conmigo?_

_-¿Qué? -pregunté todavía sin asimilar lo que me habían dicho. Mi cara pasó de la más profunda de las tristezas al desconcierto- ¿Lo dices en serio?_

_Su respuesta fue un beso. Mi primer beso. Tan cálido y sabroso como todos los que vendrían posteriormente._

O-o-xXx-o-O

May encendió el televisor. Drew y su oponente salían ya para la ronda final del Gran Festival. Los años le habían sentado de maravilla y aparecía sobre el escenario con su porte elegante y su actitud seductora. Cientos de suspiros se escucharon a la vez. Su club de fans se había incrementado enormemente desde su reaparición en los escenarios.

La cara de May se volvió indescriptible cuando vio que no salía Roselia de su Pokéball sino Blaziken y Beautifly. May corrió a la habitación donde guardaba sus pokéballs. Efectivamente, faltaban dos de ellas y ya sabía donde habían ido a parar. Volvió al salón completamente estupefacta dispuesta a ver lo que ocurría.

El combate acabó al cabo de tan sólo un minuto. Ambos pokémon se desenvolvían juntos con tanta facilidad que nadie pareció sorprendido con el resultado. Drew también había progresado enormemente al cabo de los años, aprendiendo de cada uno de sus alumnos, y aquello se notaba. El público estalló en una enorme ovación y el escenario se llenó de confeti. La presentadora se acercó a él.

-Bueno, Drew, hacía mucho tiempo que no se te veía en un Concurso Pokémon. Cuéntanos, ¿a qué se debe este cambio de pokémons?

Drew tomó el micrófono con seguridad, dirigiéndose a su cámara.

-Yo no he venido aquí a ganar el Gran Festival -confesó. Todo el público se quedó en silencio- He vuelto por otra razón.

-¿Qué razón? -preguntó la presentadora, haciendo que se le acercasen más cámaras.

-La razón es simple: May. La persona que realmente mereció ganar esta copa. Ella es mucho mejor que yo, pero por mí, por ayudarme a alcanzar mi meta, no ha podido volver a competir ¡Yo tuve la culpa de que no pudiese haber tenido esta copa antes! -le entregó la copa a Blaziken- He venido aquí a decir que... ¡May, tú eres la mejor coordinadora del mundo!

O-o-xXx-o-O

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta la estación. May cogió el primer tren que pudo. Tenía que encontrarle, tenía que hablar con él lo antes posible. Nada más bajar al andén ya estaba allí, esperándole con la copa entre las manos y una sonrisa de lado a lado. Era algo que aún no se esperaba. Pero era real y tenía que hacer algo.

-¿Sorprendida?

-¿A qué ha venido todo esto? -preguntó incrédula.

-Bueno, después de tantos años, pensé que te merecías un regalo especial -dijo entregándole el codiciado trofeo- Feliz aniversario, May.

-¡Ah! -exclamó- ¡Lo había olvidado por completo! Estaba tan pendiente del festival que...

-No te preocupes, May._ Tú eres lo único que siempre he querido._

**O-o-Fin-o-O**

**Notas finales:** Bueno, ¿qué tal? Espero que os haya gustado. Se acepta cualquier tipo de sugerencia o comentario que pueda ayudarme a mejorar en este fandom. Nos vemos n.n


End file.
